


Sung For Love

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snark, Stiles Stilinski Has Low Self-Esteem, Sweet, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sings, Stiles swoons and Peter snickers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sung For Love

Stiles stepped in the kitchen, eyes still half closed from sleep as he basically followed his nose to warm food. He bumped into a warm wall and then instead of walking away just wrapped his hands tight around the body, nosing at the shoulder from behind. A very amused sounding 'ahem' came from his right and Stiles let go with a tiny yelp, face already redening from being seen in such a position by his father before whom, god knows why, he still felt very shy about how gone he was about Derek. Maybe it was the warm smile his father would send his way sometimes, or the times the sheriff has tried to engage with Derek one on one unsucessfully. Except that when he turned he saw that it wasn't his father.

It was Peter, sipping rather nonchalantly at a coffee cup with a wicked grin and twinkling eyes on his face.

Stiles gave him an unimpressed grunt and then went back to hugging and nuzzling at Derek's neck as Derek cooked more bacon.

"I see that my nephew is rubbing off you. Already starting to communicate in grunts rather than words. Soon enough you will grow a luscious pair of eyebrows to rival Derek and then you both will go around like a pair of hulking cavemen. What a fabulous couple," Peter said chortling. 

"Oh fuck you Peter, go alway and let me have my wolfy hugs in peace. I don't have time for your snark so early in the morning. Which begs the question, what the fuck are you doing here so early in the morning," Stiles asks with a suspicious tilt to his eyebrows.

"As much as I enjoy our usual banter, I do have an appointment to keep. As for why I am here, I have come to pick up Derek for _his_ appointment," Peter informed while he chewed on a piece of bacon.

"Hmmmm," Stiles said to that, but he didn't stop hugging Derek nor did Derek tell him to.

After a breakfast of excellent eggs, pefect toast and delicious bacon fried to his specifications, Derek gave him a kiss and went to get dressed. While he was still officially living at the loft with Peter, for all intents and purpose he was living at the Stilinskis with a drawer full of his clothes, his toothbrush in the bathroom and his knick knacks spread out through the house. Derek quickly dressed into a dress shirt, pressed slacks and shoes before coming down. He had to grin softly hearing Peter and Stiles loby forth insults at each other at the speed of wit, a fondness still evident under the words.

"I am ready. Lets go, Peter," Derek said. Then he leaned forward to thoroughly kiss Stiles and then went out with Peter in tow.

..........----------..........----------..........--------........---------..........

Stiles loved Derek. There were many different reason for it. But, Stiles had to admit to himself, it was rather a match between his smile, his face,his body, his cuteness and his voice. See Derek was a singer. He mostly did ads now but with Peter, who is his agent, he has been trying to get into professional singing as well. And as much as Stiles wants Derek to succeed, he can't help feel a bit selfish and want to keep Derek all to himself, voice and all.

Because, you see, Derek is a beautiful, beautiful singer and every time he sings, Stiles just about swoons. If possible, Stiles falls in love with Derek with each song. And the best part, the best bit, the one that Stiles could sell his soul away to have forever, is when both are in the bed, Derek wrapped around Stiles tightly and the world silent around them when Derek sings for him. Those are secret songs that Derek makes for Stiles, voice halfway broken because he has to whisper and sing so as not to wake up the sheriff. Then Derek puts his lips to Stiles skin and breathes out those words and oftentimes Stiles eyes get a bit teary. But those are the besy lullabies to sleep too, safe in the cocoon of Derek's arms.

So everytime Derek comes back from one of those meetings, Stiles has to struggle with his fear that Derek will come back, take one look at him, and decide that he wont do anymore, wont be enough for Derek. But Derek came back everytime and pulled him into his lap, kissed him soft and swift,hard and long, and sing to him, and Stiles would feel loved again. 

Peter knew,of course knew, but he never brought it up. And Derek never left.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanna hear both TH and DO sing. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Kudo n comment please! Written in mobile wo spelling got a bit iffy.


End file.
